A moment in time
by Jubella
Summary: Rachel always saw her faltering when they spoke so close to eachother, she didn't miss the longing glances or the looks of adoration. Rachel knew. Quinn has a feeling that Rachel always knew.


A moment in time.

The shades of the room where shut. It was night time, but the street lights often crept onto the darkness, casting shadows along the walls, and it was impossible to sleep.

Even though it was a hot, wet night, the window was closed.

The light coming from the hallway peaked from under the door, and the stars danced around the walls from the bedside lamp. Everything was quiet for a while.

Rachel's ears were buzzing. It's usually what happens when there's a lot of sound and then everything goes silent. She feels her breathing coming back to normal, her heart pounding less and less in her ears with each second. In her ear, though, there's the sound of breathing.

Quinn feels a drop of sweat run from her forehead to her temple, reaching the hair behind her ear that is already damp. In her stomach, her legs and arms, she feels sticky. Her body is pressed against Rachel's and their sweats are mixing. For a moment, she thinks she should find it at least a little gross. But she doesn't. As she tries to catch her breath, she feels a hand in her neck, stroking her hair and moving it away from her back, spreading it across the pillow. She drops a kiss to Rachel's temple and brushes her hair away from her forehead.

The brunette huddles a little closer still, not really caring that the heat in the room is almost suffocating. Every inch of Quinn's skin she can reach, she wants it against her own skin. Her legs, her arms, her breasts and her little bump. The breathing against her ear becomes deeper, and she's almost sure that the blonde's fallen asleep, until a sporadic kiss finds its way to her cheek.

Smiling, Rachel turns to her right side, so the length of her torso is pressed against Quinn's. Their legs entwine. A pale leg with a tan leg in between. Quinn loves the contrast. The way her leg seems paler in the dark, and the way Rachel's skin seems to meld, their bodies seem to melt onto eachother. Their breasts brush and then press, and their bodies meld; and her womb against the tan, flat stomach is warmer than usual, it's embraced. Quinn's eyes find browns and they smile. Their noses touch and Rachel's wrinkles a little as a pale arm wraps around her, tickling her ribs as it reaches her back and Quinn's palm rests between her shoulder blades. The hand behind her neck moves a little higher to tangle in blonde hair, while the other strokes Quinn's wrist. Now they are truly a single shape, a mold.

The silence is not uncomfortable, and somehow, Quinn's not surprised. She thinks she should be, maybe freaked out about how this day turned out. She isn't, and she wonders if things with Rachel _ever_ turn out the way she imagines them. Well, she can't say she didn't think of this before, of Rachel naked and doing unspeakable things to her, but she just never thought it would _actually happen_. Somehow now she's glad that Rachel told Finn about the baby yesterday. Because, even though she always tried not to think about this, it's impossible for her to think being this perfectly pressed together can be wrong. It just seems like they belong, that they reunite when they're like this; huddled, and pressed and hugging. It oddly reminds her of the shape of the Earth, they way you can put all the continents together, South America with Africa and North America with Europe. She smiles and Rachel mirrors her, and Quinn only then notices that she's been looking straight at those deep brown eyes during her entire musing.

-I think we're like the Earth. –She whispers, and immediately feels like a fool. But Rachel cocks and eyebrow and the right side of her mouth twitches.

-What do you mean? –She asks, her breath hot against the blonde's face. She starts to drag the tips of her fingers up and down Quinn's nape.

It elicits all kinds of reactions, that single movement. Hazel eyes flutter and close and her breath dies in her throat. There's tingling in her chest and arousal between her legs. Goosebumps rise all over her scalp and in her stomach she feels like there's popcorn popping. She smiles; baby seems to be a night owl. She almost forgets to answer, but Rachel's got a curious look on her face.

-You know when you… put all the continents together? –She asks bashfully. When they're like this, _close_, Rachel makes her feel shy, Quinn notices. She drops her gaze, but still sees Rachel's half grin, turning into a small but full one.

-Like North America and Europe. –Rachel says as her left hand moves from a pale neck to drag her palm along the side of their pressed breasts. –Africa and South America. –She whispers, sliding along Quinn's ribs to her baby bump.

Quinn sighs and her body moves forward on its own will.

-Yeah. –She breathes out.

It all makes sense, now that she takes her time to think about it. Rachel always saw her faltering when they spoke so close to eachother, she didn't miss the longing glances or the looks of adoration. Rachel _knew._ Quinn has a feeling that Rachel _always knew. _But she can't bring herself to ask. Its better this way, she likes that there's no need for explanation. She's not sure she even has an explanation yet. She doesn't know why it only took one look accompanied by a touch and four words for her to be here, in Rachel's house, with all of her stuff. Doesn't know why fate or God or whatever, choose Rachel for her to fall in love with in that undefined time, long ago but not quite. Doesn't know why it took her so long to find out that it wasn't wrong, that it was just the opposite. She doesn't know why she chose to act like a child and like a repressed asshole when it came to her feelings for Rachel; she knows she could have just ignored her, but she decided to insult her instead. She's glad that Rachel's not asking for explanations, because she's afraid that Rachel would think about all the things Quinn said and did and will regret this. But somehow when she looks up again and sees Rachel's face, looking right at her almost in awe, she starts to think that maybe there's no way that either of them is regretful.

She knows she's not. That she won't be. Because Rachel just has something that wins her over, every time. Whether it is by saying the right thing when Quinn tries to attack her in the hallways at school, or her ability to walk away when the blonde's being a bitch. Quinn was always amazed by that fact. Like when Rachel apologized yesterday after telling Finn about the baby, or just a few hours ago, when Quinn could only look at Rachel between pecks on the lips and tears in her eyes. The way Rachel kept telling her that it was okay, when the only thing Quinn could do was stare at her, kiss her and sob, repeating the motion over and over again. _It's okay Quinn. This is just a moment in time; it's not your entire life. It's going to be okay. _Quinn believed that, still does. Rachel's right, when is she not? The blonde smiles and breaks the millimeters that separate her lips from the brunette's.

It still amazes her, how everything is so soft and wet and slow with Rachel. She's not used to it, not with Puck and certainly not with Finn. But Rachel has this thing when she always knows just how or where to touch. So far, it seems like it. The brunette only smiles at the feeling of the baby against her hand. She didn't asked, the first time it happened, instead she smiled. Now she smiles onto the kiss and Quinn realizes they hadn't talked in a while, she wants to laugh because she never though Rachel could go this long without speaking. The brunette moves her kisses down her jaw and to her neck, and suddenly Quinn doesn't want to laugh anymore. She can almost hear the sound of those plump lips against her skin and she most definitely can hear her ragged breath. That thing Rachel does with her tongue makes her shiver and quiver and gasp, she does it _everywhere_ and Quinn wants to know what it is.

-What is that? –She whispers, almost out of breath.

-What? –Rachel asks, followed by a peck. She stays still, lips barely grazing the long pale neck and the blonde wishes for a second that she kept her mouth shut.

-That thing… -She blushes. Which is silly, considering that they are naked and she still can't say 'tongue'. –That you're doing.

She feels Rachel's smile against her skin and how her hand moves to her back. She sounds half amused, half sheepish when she speaks.

-I'm writing.

Quinn titles her head back and down to look at the brunette. She raises an eyebrow.

-What do you mean?

Rachel wets her lips, making Quinn's heart beat just a tad faster, before nipping at her collarbone and tracing patterns with her tongue.

-Like that. –She smiles. Quinn looks half confused, half aroused. –Can't you tell? –The blonde shakes her head coyly. –Pay attention. –Rachel says gently and smiles, bowing her head to a pale neck.

Quinn suppresses a shiver and tries to think; which is a little difficult considering that her mind is a little fuzzy. Paying attention, she feels what it seems to be a C… H… E… L. She giggles, her shoulders trembling a little.

-Rachel.

Said girl hums and Quinn feels the vibrations against her skin.

-What else? –She breathes out.

Rachel places a kiss and moves to her collarbone, _mine_. Quinn exhales shakily through her nose, _gorgeous_.

-That's some skill you've got there. –Quinn laughs erratically, slightly embarrassed because she's sure Rachel can feel her heartbeat with her mouth pressed there, it's beating so strongly.

The brunette rises, eye level with the blonde, and pecks her cheek.

-Hardly.

-I couldn't do that. –Quinn chuckles. –Maybe with a pen or something.

Rachel grins, suddenly moves and she's hovering over the blonde, one hand on the side of each shoulder. Quinn's eyes widen slightly and she wets her lips, her eyes moving from plump lips to long neck and breast; flat stomach pressed lightly against hers, so she can't see Rachel's legs. She moves her hands to rest on the brunette's lower back, who dives in for a slow, soft kiss, dark brown hair making a curtain around Quinn's face. Everything makes contrast, and it couldn't be more perfect. One of Rachel's hands moves, Quinn can't figure out what the girl is doing, and then the kiss is broken with a peck and Rachel moves again, leaving Quinn breathless. The brunette sits on her legs, and puts something in Quinn's hand. The blonde is a little distracted by the full view of Rachel's naked body and flushes a deep scarlet, still thinking she's silly, because well… she did do some things a few minutes ago that… She feels arousal again and sees Rachel bring her arms across her chest, covering her breasts and grabbing at her shoulders. Quinn covers both of her own breasts with one hand, both of them smiling bashfully at eachother, and brings the object on her hand to her line of sight. She lifts an eyebrow.

-Really, Rach? –She laughs a little, but the brunette has a look on her face that Quinn can't figure out. –What?

-Say it again. –Rachel smiles, a glint in her eyes.

-Um… really? –Quinn is a little lost.

-The entire thing.

-Really, Rach? –She smiles, and Rachel joins her. –Was that it?

-I just… -She ducks her head. –It sounds really pretty.

-Rach? –The brunette nods. –I like it, too.

-Do you? –Suddenly Rachel sounds uncertain, she sounds insecure, and Quinn feels a tug in her chest. She doesn't like that tone, and she feels now that she's heard it a lot of times before.

She turns on her side, her head resting on her propped arm, and bits her lip.

-Come here. –She almost whispers.

Rachel moves to imitate her position next to her, and Quinn moves her so their bodies are flushed together, as much as the baby lets them.

-I have a secret to tell you. –Quinn says warmly, then kisses Rachel's nose. The brunette wrinkles it a little while she smiles timidly and raises her eyebrows. –I like you. –The blonde whispers. It's already obvious, considering they kissed and had sex and are currently naked and hugging. –I've liked you for a long time now. –She lowers her gaze. –But I was afraid.

-I know. –Rachel smiles, tucking a strand of gold hair behind Quinn's ear.

-I supposed. –They both grin at eachother, and don't realize they're about to kiss until they're so close, their breaths mingle and their noses touch. Lips meet lips briefly, Quinn lightly sucking Rachel's bottom lip between her own. –I still need to apologize. –Quinn breaths out.

-You don't. –Rachel shakes her head. –You already did.

-You just have to know, I'm not going to back down now. I don't think I _could, _even if I wanted to. –She takes a deep breath. –You… are _amazing_. You see that, don't you? –The brunette bites her lip and lowers her gaze. –You are. –She accentuates it with both hands on Rachel's face. –You are beautiful, talented, driven… It was part of what make me afraid to like you so much, aside from the fact that you are a girl. –She smiles and Rachel joins her with a little grin and a blush. –A really lovely gal. –She whispers, trailing her hand down a tanned back to rest on her ass while their lips join briefly.

-Quinn…

-Wait, I'm not finished. –The blonde moves her hand to the back of Rachel's head and strokes her hair. –I know I can't protect you from the idiots at school, at least not anymore. –Rachel moves her hand to her baby bump and it's greeted with movement, it's probably because Quinn's heartbeat starts to pick up. –But I can still protect you in Glee, because if any of them happen to even _try _and say a single nasty thing to you, specially after Sectionals –

-Quinn. –Rachel interrupts gently. The blonde blushes when she realizes she's rambling. The brunette kisses her for the hundredth time. –Thank you.

-I mean it.

-I know. –She smiles. –I believe you.

Quinn looks at Rachel's lips while she says those words; they are really full and a little swollen. Maybe things moved a little fast or, okay, really fast. A few days ago they were barely cordial to eachother, and then Rachel made a huge mistake that had Quinn relieved in a way, instead of angry. Then she moved with Rachel and the second they were alone in Rachel's room, Quinn kissed her, then broke into tears. It was all confusing at first but everything is crystal clear for now. Then Quinn remembers what she has in her hand.

-What am I supposed to do with this? –She asks with a raised eyebrow. Rachel seems to be lost in her own thoughts, and she blinks rapidly, looking up from Quinn's lips to her eyes. Her brow furrows.

-What?

-With this. –Quinn smirks, showing the red pen in her hand to Rachel.

-You said you could write on me with a pen. –The brunette says almost mockingly.

-You want me to _write_ on you with a _pen_? –Quinn sound incredulous.

Rachel blushes and bites her lip, looking down before speaking in almost a whisper.

-We should shower later, anyway. –She looks up at Quinn through her eyelashes and catches the tremor and the blush in the blonde's face.

Biting her lip, Quinn sits up, looking down at Rachel. She rests her left hand on the brunette's hip and Rachel's muscles jump when the pen makes contact with her skin. She looks at Quinn's flushed face while the blonde draws. Rachel reaches out and tucks blonde locks behind an ear. Quinn's drawn a star on her hip and Rachel giggles, it was a little obvious. Then the movement of her laugh turns into a tremor as the blonde moves farther and bends Rachel's leg. The brunette bends the other and presses them, she feels exposed. But Quinn doesn't really care; she hugs both legs with her left arm and starts drawing something on a tanned knee. Rachel focuses on everything, she can feel the heat of the body pressed against the side of her leg, and Quinn's growing stomach making contact with the front of her ankle. Her legs tingle at the feel of the soft skin of the inside of the pale arm wrapped around them and her knee burns a little because Quinn drags the pen several times through the same line. The blonde's face in the darkened room seems angel-like, occasionally illuminated by the stars that twirl around the walls from the lamp she's had since she was a little girl. Everything is quiet, she can almost hear both of their breaths, and it's very intimate, like she's never been with anybody before.

Quinn kisses where she's drawn and Rachel sits up hugging her knees to look. It's an outlined heart, taking up her whole knee. The blonde takes one of Rachel's hands and writes something on the back of it. The brunette looks at it and it's upside down, Quinn blushes when Rachel turns her hand and reads, in neat and flowing letters, _be mine_.

A soft smile crept onto her face; she stretches her legs so she can properly hug Quinn and murmur against her hair.

-I think I already am.

Quinn's arms sneak around her waist; her shoulders bend so they can be as pressed as they can, and hides her face in Rachel's neck.

-I am too. –She breaths out. –Hopelessly so.

Rachel nods, kissing her temple before moving her mouth to Quinn's ear.

-Hopelessly so.


End file.
